


Lezioni speciali

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, professor!Bill/student!Dipper
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il professor Bill Cipher offre al brillante studente Dipper Pines una serie di lezioni extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lezioni speciali

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la missione 1 della challenge Ok, il prompt è giusto! di maridichallenge su LJ.

Dipper Pines si era appena trasferito nella scuola superiore più prestigiosa dello stato. Nonostante tutte le sue ansie e tutti i suoi dubbi non aveva avuto problemi a guadagnarsi la borsa di studio per entrare a far parte del corpo studentesco di quel liceo.

Ed ora si trovava lì, nell’edificio a colonnati e dal tetto spiovente come un tempio greco.

Le aule erano sempre perfettamente linde, gli insegnanti sempre in giacca e cravatta, gli studenti sempre puntuali alle lezioni, tutti con indosso l’elegante divisa dalla camicia bianca e la giacca blu scuro con lo stemma della scuola all’altezza del cuore.

Durante le lezioni regnava la concentrazione: i professori erano visibilmente preparati ed in grado di trasmettere le loro conoscenze ai ragazzi, che prendevano diligentemente appunti.

C’era però un uomo che stonava sempre in quell’ambiente: il professor Bill Cipher.

Al contrario dei suoi colleghi teneva i capelli in un taglio spettinato, indossava il papillon e aveva sempre addosso un frac giallo con un disegno a mattoni che ricordava le piramidi. Come se questo non fosse abbastanza, aveva una benda su un occhio e non toglieva mai l’alto cilindro, tenuto inclinato sulla testa a dispetto della forza di gravità.

Sorrideva, o meglio, ghignava quasi sempre e i suoi denti stranamente appuntiti uniti agli occhi di un incredibilmente raro colore giallo mettevano in soggezione i ragazzi.

Spiegava fisica avanzata, dalla relatività di Einstein all’astrofisica alla meccanica quantistica.

Ben pochi dei suoi studenti riuscivano a ottenere voti alti e di questi pochi eletti l’unico che riusciva a prendere il massimo dei voti era Dipper.

Per questo motivo un giorno, alla fine dell’ultima lezione della giornata, il professore lo fece restare in aula.

Cipher era davanti alla cattedra, inclinato indietro e sostenuto da un’unica mano guantata, l’altra appoggiata al fianco, e le gambe accavallate. Ghignava come suo solito, ma nell’unico occhio visibile brillava una luce che fece rabbrividire il ragazzo

Dipper si diresse verso di lui quando tutti i suoi compagni avevano già lasciato l’aula, in preda all’ansia. Cosa doveva dirgli il professore di tanto importante da chiedergli di restare oltre l’orario di lezione? Forse non aveva passato l’ultima verifica? Oh no, e se avesse preso un voto così basso da farlo bocciare? O peggio, perdere la borsa di studio?

Era con questi terribili pensieri che raggiunse la cattedra, fermandosi a pochi passi dal professore.

-Uhm…- cominciò a dire, pronto a scusarsi profusamente.

-Dipper Pines…- il professore lo interruppe, parlando in tono mellifluo. –Sei lo studente più brillante che io abbia mai avuto… ti interesserebbe prendere qualche lezione extra con me? Per _approfondire_ gli argomenti che più ti interessano, ovviamente…-

-Mi sc… cosa?!- il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, esterrefatto. Doveva aver capito male…

Bill ridacchiò alla sua reazione.

-Lezioni extra di approfondimento.- ripeté, lasciandogli il tempo di assimilare il significato delle sue parole.

-Ma… io…- Dipper balbettò confusamente qualcosa.

-Sì o no? È semplice, Pines, se riesci a capire come funziona un acceleratore di particelle puoi rispondere a questa domanda.- il professore lo incoraggiò.

-Sì!- il ragazzo rispose, rosso in faccia per l’imbarazzo. Cipher aveva ragione, era una semplice domanda, non avrebbe dovuto avere tanti problemi a rispondere.

-Bene.- Bill ghignò soddisfatto, spostandosi dalla cattedra e mostrando allo studente dei fogli. –Questo è il programma completo delle lezioni.- gli spiegò, facendolo avvicinare per leggere e porgendogli una matita. –Sottolinea gli argomenti che ti interessano di più.-

Dipper esitò ad avvicinarsi alla cattedra, ma con mano tremante prese la matita e si chinò sui fogli. Iniziò a sottolineare gli argomenti che più avevano stuzzicato la sua curiosità: materia oscura, buchi neri, la teoria delle stringhe…

Il professore si chinò dietro di lui per spiare le scelte del ragazzo, il viso pochi centimetri dietro l’orecchio del proprio alunno.

-Mh… lo spazio-tempo, eh? Vorresti viaggiare per l’universo?- chiese Cipher in tono mellifluo.

Dipper sobbalzò e rabbrividì quando si rese conto di quanto fosse vicino l’uomo. Il sangue gli colorò le guance per l’imbarazzo; già non si aspettava una proposta del genere, tantomeno un trattamento così… personale.

-Uhm… s-sì…- ammise balbettando, il tono di voce più acuto del normale.

-È un campo molto competitivo… ti servirà _una mano_ …- Bill gli mormorò sensuale all’orecchio.

Lo studente deglutì a vuoto e annuì. Era disposto a tutto pur di raggiungere il suo obiettivo di esplorare nuovi mondi e studiare forme di vita aliene.

La vicinanza dell’insegnante, però, lo stava mettendo a disagio. Più del solito.

Provò a concentrarsi sui pochi argomenti restanti sul foglio, ma quando provò a sottolinearne uno la mano gli tremava talmente tanto da rischiare di fargli pasticciare diverse righe.

Cipher ridacchiò e appoggiò la mano sulla sua, aiutandolo a tracciare una riga dritta.

Dipper si irrigidì completamente e la sua presa sulla matita si strinse tanto da fargli sbiancare le nocche.

-C’è qualcos’altro di tuo interesse, Pines?- il professore chiese in tono mellifluo, appoggiando la mano libera sulla cattedra, intrappolando così il ragazzo fra essa e il proprio corpo.

Lo studente rabbrividì, il respiro accelerato per l’ansia. Non riuscì a rispondere; nella sua testa erano scattati tutti i campanelli d’allarme esistenti, che gli gridavano di scappare.

La risata di scherno del professore lo risvegliò da quella paralisi.

-Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua, Pines?- Cipher chiese in tono divertito, appoggiandosi casualmente contro il suo bacino.

-N-no!- squittì Dipper, raddrizzandosi di scatto.

Però si pentì immediatamente di quel gesto: era finito con la schiena appiccicata al petto dell’insegnante, che chiuse le braccia attorno a lui, intrappolandolo.

-Hai fretta, Pines? Sei in ritardo per un appuntamento?- lo schernì, ridacchiando. –Dobbiamo ancora decidere i giorni e gli orari per le tue lezioni…- mormorò sensuale al suo orecchio prima di leccarlo.

Il ragazzo squittì per la sorpresa di quel gesto. Faceva fatica a concentrarsi sulle parole dell’altro visto come stava lottando contro sé stesso per trattenere le grida solo nella propria testa.

-Rilassati, Pines… non ho intenzione di farti nulla che non possa piacerti…- gli sussurrò languido all’orecchio.

-Cos… perché…- Dipper balbettò confusamente. Gli frullavano troppe domande in testa che si accavallavano l’una sull’altra al momento di uscirgli di bocca.

Cipher rise a quella reazione.

-Che c’è, non avrai pensato che mi sia offerto di fare questo lavoro extra senza chiedere nulla in cambio?- gli chiese in tono divertito.

-I-io…- l’alunno non riuscì a rispondere.

Sì, aveva pensato che Bill gli avrebbe insegnato altro solo perché pensava che lui fosse uno studente brillante. Che arroganza, niente veniva mai fatto gratis…

-C-cosa…- deglutì a vuoto. –Cosa vuole che faccia per lei?- gracchiò in imbarazzo.

-Per il momento? Rilassati, ti guido io…- il professore rispose, accarezzandogli il petto da sopra la divisa.

Facile a dirsi, pensò il ragazzo. Si sforzò di rilassarsi, ma non era proprio nella sua natura, soprattutto in una situazione del genere.

Cipher però sembrò apprezzare il suo sforzo, perché non lo rimproverò. Scese con la bocca sul suo collo, baciandolo e leccandolo, mentre le sue mani slacciavano i bottoni della giacca dello studente per infilarsi sotto di essa.

D’istinto Dipper piegò il collo per allontanare l’insegnante, però poi reclinò la testa indietro per appoggiarla alla spalla dell’altro e così lasciargli più spazio.

Si obbligò a non fermargli le mani e tenne le braccia ferme lungo i fianchi.

Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro tremolante per aiutarsi a non restare rigido come un manico di scopa.

-Stai tranquillo…- lo incoraggiò il professore. –Vedrai che ti piacerà…-

Gli sollevò la camicia per togliergliela da dentro i pantaloni e slacciò gli ultimi bottoni così da poter infilare una mano sotto di essa, accarezzando direttamente la pelle del proprio allievo. La sua mano libera, intanto, era scesa sui suoi pantaloni, massaggiandogli l’inguine.

Dipper spalancò gli occhi e boccheggiò a quel contatto così intimo. La sua mente si svuotò completamente e il suo corpo si rilassò sotto le mani guantate dell’insegnante. Gli iniziarono a tremare le gambe e fin troppo in fretta i pantaloni diventarono stretti.

Bill ghignò soddisfatto di quella reazione, mordicchiandogli il collo. Fece scivolare la mano sul suo petto verso il basso, giù sulla pancia, raggiungendo poi la gemella sulla cintura per slacciarla. Aprì i pantaloni del ragazzo e poté infilarci dentro una mano, andando a massaggiare il membro semieretto di Dipper da sopra la stoffa degli slip. L’altra mano tornò sul suo petto, accarezzandolo e stuzzicandogli i capezzoli.

Lo studente gemeva e tremava per il piacere. Afferrò i polsi del professore, ma non per fermarlo; gli serviva un’ancora in quel mare di sensazioni per lui nuove e così travolgenti, tanto da togliergli spesso il respiro.

La bocca di Cipher risalì lungo la giugulare, mordicchiando e leccando la pelle, raggiungendo l’orecchio per succhiarne il lobo. Sentiva il ragazzo bagnarsi e sapeva esattamente cosa fare per spingerlo oltre il limite.

-Ti insegnerò tutto ciò che vuoi… ti farò diventare grande…- gli mormorò languido all’orecchio, delineandone il lobo con la lingua.

Massaggiò abilmente un capezzolo e mosse con esperienza la mano sulle mutande umide di Dipper, premendo il proprio inguine contro il sedere dello studente e dandogli dei veloci colpetti di bacino.

Il ragazzo gemette più forte, sopraffatto dal piacere, la testa che gli girava terribilmente. Venne nelle proprie mutande, tremando dalla testa ai piedi, con un gemito strozzato.

Si rilassò fra le braccia del professore, che lo sorresse senza problemi, lasciandogli qualche altro bacio languido sul collo.

Ci vollero diversi secondi prima che Dipper si riprendesse abbastanza da stare in piedi da solo. Ansimava pesantemente, ma ora che il piacere era finito il suo cervello riprese a funzionare.

Si allontanò da Bill, girandosi a guardarlo sconvolto e stupito, lanciando un’occhiata al suo cavallo dei pantaloni prima di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo sul suo occhio.

-Non preoccuparti per me.- lo rassicurò l’uomo, sventolando una mano per dirgli di lasciare perdere. –Ci penseremo domani dopo la tua prima lezione.- continuò, ghignando maliziosamente e leccandosi le labbra.

Dipper arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie, ma annuì. Ora aveva due ottimi motivi per seguire quelle lezioni extra.


End file.
